RV trip
by LiS-iM a MoLiVeR fAn
Summary: Miley ends up having to go on a two month tour as Hanna Montana and much more!MxO forever!NO FLAMES!
1. RV TRIP

**RV Trip.**

The setting is at Miley's house. Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, Robbie Ray and Hanna are all standing outside Miley's house waiting for the RV to show up but then it goes to Miley's thoughts.

Miley's thoughts; _I should probably tell you how we got into this situation…_

It was a normal Saturday, Jackson had his little "friend" over and Miley was watching movies upstairs with her two best friends, Oliver and Lilly.

(Scene changes to Miley's room)

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Lilly asked.

"Umm. Sure I'll play Miley are you gonna play?" Oliver said.

"What? Oh! Sorry I totally spaced out." Miley said with excitement.

"Okay… I'll go first!" Lilly said. " Ask me!"

"T Or D" Miley asked. "Uhh! Truth!" Lilly said extremely hyper.

"Okay… Who do you have a crush on?" Miley asked looking Lilly in the eye.

Lilly gulped. "Uhhh. Ok you cannot tell Okay! Its Jackson!" Lilly said in a small whisper.

"Who?" Miley and Oliver said in unison. "OMG!" Miley gasped "But eww!"

"Ok Miley T or D?" Lilly asked.

"D!" Miley said confidentially.

" I dare you to KISS Oliver on the LIPS!" Lilly said with a huge smile on her face.

" What?" Miley and Oliver yelled.

"It's either that or you have to go around school say 'I'm super toilet woman!' wearing a thong outside of your pants for the whole day!" Lilly said about to burst into laughter.

**Chapter 2**

" I'll do it!" Miley said and pulled up Oliver and kissed him on the lips.

"Whoa!" Oliver said then sat down blushing turning red.

Miley had just realized what she had done then ran out of her room crying running out all the way to the beach.

Lilly was about run after her but Oliver had already.

(Scene changes to the beach where Miley is sitting down crying)

"Miley!" Oliver said.

"Go away! I don't want to talk right now!" Miley said with tears in her eyes.

"Miley. I feel the same way!" Oliver said.

"What? When you found out I was Hanna you said you felt nothing! "

"At then I didn't want us to be awkward so I lied."

**Chapter 3**

"What is taking them so long?" Lilly wined

"Eww they are probably kissing." Jackson said then him and Lilly shuttered at the thought.

"No we were not!" Miley said as she came in the back door.

"Jackson I swear that was one thing and one thing only." Oliver said.

Just then Robbie Ray walks in a says, "Guess who just got a tour contract!"

"Yes Hanna Montana! Woo!" Miley yelled.

"Wait did you just say **_TOUR?" _**Miley asked.

"Yeah why?" Robbie asked.

Miley just went up to her room crying. Before anyone could say "Nanny Mcfee" Oliver was after her.

Miley's room

"Hey Miles." Oliver said

"Hey Oliver."

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach and talk about?"

"Not right now. I just want to lie down. But could you stay?"

"Why Not?"

Miley fell asleep and Oliver left since it was late.

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Miles" Robbie ray said as Miley walked over to the counter.

"Hey daddy. Do I really have to go on tour because I'm going to miss Lilly and Oliver?"

"Guess What?"

"What?"

"Were coming." Oliver, Lilly and of coarse Jackson said in unison.

Miley went over to hug everyone and then she went to pack her bags and that's how we got stuck waiting for the stupid RV.

Finally it came and we all got our seats and were on our way to Santa Fe, New Mexico.

It took about a day and a half to get there.

"Now go get some sleep. Tomorrow y'all have a concert."

"Night Daddy!" Miley said.

"Night Mr. Stewart." Lilly and Oliver said in unison.

"Guys a million times, its Robbie Ray not Mr. Stewart!"

"Okay!"

"Man this bus is amazing!" Lilly yelled.

"Could you say louder, I don't think they heard you on mars!" Miley said then they all started to laugh.

Jackson had the couch, Miley and Lilly had the two bunks, and Oliver had the table, and Robbie Ray had the master bedroom.

"Mileyyyyyyyyyy!" Oliver yelled in his sleep over one thousand times.

"Oliver wake up dude!" Jackson yelled in his ear.

"Owwww!" Oliver wined, "What was that for?"

"For waking me up saying Mileyyyyy!" Jackson mocked.

Oliver turned tomato red. "Oh, I see what is going on. You like Miley."

"So what?" Oliver said confidentially.

**Chapter 5**

"Wow Hanna that was your best show ever!" Lola said.

"Lola you say that every time!" Hanna said.

"Well every time you perform you get better and better!" Lola said as she was stuffing a strawberry in her mouth.

On the way home Oliver/Owen wouldn't say a word.

At Miley's RV the next day.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled in his ear.

"Oww! What?" Oliver said as he came out of his trance.

"I've been trying to get your attention for 15 min.!"

"Sorry. I've been thinking…" He said seriously.

"You want to be just friends?" Miley finished his sentence.

"No! I want to be more than that. So… do you want to go out on Wednesday?" Oliver asked

" Well I don't know I have to be with some friends Lola and Owen."

"They can wait!"

**Chapter 6**

Today was Wednesday and Miley stepped out of the RV waiting for Oliver to comeback from the store so they can go out to the near by water park.

"Hey smokin' Oken!" Miley said as she smiled really big.

"Hey Smiley Miley!" Oliver said then kissed on the forehead.

They both blushed. " Oliver, I've never told anyone this but, I don't want to be Hanna Montana anymore!"

"What? Miley you have to be Hanna! You can't just give up your biggest dream! Wait, Miley is this about us going out? Because there will always be Miley and Oliver time and plenty of it! I LOVE you!" Oliver said all in one breath.

"Oliver I love you too! And I just can't stand hurting our relationship!" Miley said calmly then started sobbing into Oliver's shirt.

"Miles. You are not hurting our relationship, your making it better!" Oliver said and smiled his biggest smile ever!

The audience says "awwwwww!" and then it cuts to end credits.


	2. authors note

A/N. HEY! Um sorry about no other chappies! I have no ideas! Please pm me!

**-LIS **


End file.
